Luck of the Irish
by JessAngelus
Summary: Angel turns into a Leprechaun on St. Patrick’s day. One shot.


Luck of the Irish 

Disclaimer: The characters from Btvs are not mine! They belong to Joss! This story idea isn't even mine. It's my mom's! Ok so don't sue me mother!

Pairings: BA! And maybe some others. It's a season two fic so I'm thinkin' Willow/Oz and Xander/Cordelia.

Summary: Angel turns into a Leprechaun on St. Patrick's day.

Rating: PG. Nothing bad.

Feedback: Oh yeah! Please! Please!

Dedication: To Drusilla. "She taste sweet. Like clover." And to the clover or shamrock! Whatever you call it!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Angel pulled his leather duster tighter against him as he walked back to his apartment after his patrol with Buffy. At the thought of his girlfriend he couldn't help but smile. He'd never been in love before but he was pretty sure this is what it felt like.

He reached his door and couldn't suppress a growl at the sight of a cardboard shamrock taped to his door. He wasn't mad because he was pretty sure Buffy put it there so it was kinda thoughtful but he really didn't want to be reminded of his Irish roots right now.

He sighed and entered his apartment. Today was the day before St. Patrick's Day. Even in his human youth he'd hated that day. Now in his vampiric old age not much had changed in that department.

He shrugged out of his jacket and toed off his shoes and flopped faced down on his bed. He hadn't realized how tired he was till that point but he was soon fast asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o

About 4:30 in the afternoon St. Patrick's Day.

"Hey Buff…Where you off to?" Xander asked.

"I'm going over to Angel's. He was in a bit of a bad mood last night. He really hates St. Patrick's Day so I'm going to go cheer him up. See you later."

0o0o0o0o0o

_knock knock knock_

_knock knock knock_

Angel was vaguely aware of someone knocking on his door but it barely registered through his sleepy haze.

"Angel?"

'_hmm…that sounds like Buffy. I really should get up…oh but I'm sooo tired…'_

Buffy was starting to worry. I was still sun up so it was unlikely that he went out…unless he took the sewers. Oh well it's not like she hasn't broken into his apartment before. He really should just give her a key. She quickly broke the lock and entered the apartment.

She walked through his living room and into his bedroom.

"Angel? Are you here?"

Angel grunted from his spot under the covers.

"You're still sleeping? Honey, it's almost five o'clock."

She sat down on his bed and shook the lump under the covers.

"Buffy, baby, let me sleep."

"Angel…" Buffy whined.

"Ok, fine." He grumbled and he sat up.

He rubbed his eyes and looked at Buffy. She wore an expression of a mixture of shock and horror with her mouth hanging open.

"What? Is my bed head that bad?"

That seemed to snap her out of her shock. Then she let out an ear splitting scream and ran from the room.

She returned a moment later with one of Angel's knives and walked towards him threateningly.

"Where's Angel? What did you do with him?"

"Buffy, what are talking about? It's me."

"You…you're…Angel?"

"Uh yeah. Who'd you think it was?"

"Angel?"

"We've established that, sweetheart."

"Oh my God! You're.."

"What?"

"You're really small."

"What?"

"Stand up."

Angel got up only to find that he barely came up to Buffy's knee. He looked at his hands and found that they were really tiny as were his feet.

"What the hell happened to me!"

"I don't know! We should go see Giles."

"No! No way am I going out like this!"

"Angel, you have to. We'll never figure out what happen to you if you don't."

"But I…ok fine but you have carry me."

"Ok." She reached down and picked him up and he snuggled his head into her breast.

Buffy giggled. "Behave. Pervert."

0o0o0o0o

"Giles! We got a problem!" Buffy called as she entered the library.

"Buffy what happened?"

She put Angel down.

"What are you doing with a Leprechaun?"

"A Leprechaun!" Buffy and Angel exclaimed together.

"Well yes."

"That's Angel, Giles."

"Oh dear. The Hellmouth struck again."

"What do you mean?" Angel asked.

"Well apparently your dislike for St. Patrick's Day has physically manifested itself and essentially turned you into a Leprechaun."

"Oh great. And I guess I'm stuck like this until I get over my hate for St. Patrick's Day?"

"Uhh…yes."

"Excellent. Buffy lets go."

"What are you gonna do?" She asked.

"Go home. What else?"

0o0o0o0o

"See. I knew exactly how to make this day a good one."

"Yeah I guess you did. So you don't hate St. Patrick's day anymore?"

"Not if we make this a new tradition."

Angel and Buffy were cuddled up on Angel's bed with his head on her lap.

"Of course we can."

"Good."

0o0o0o

"Angel…Angel wake up."

"Mmmmfghupfrrumm."

"What? Honey wake up!"

"Am I back to normal yet?"

"Yep. And you're crushing me."

"Sorry."

He got up and sat next to her.

"You know, I actually like St. Patrick's Day now."

"Good. Now I just hope you don't hate Christmas. I'd hate for you to turn into Santa Clause."

0o0o0o0o

Yay! That's the end! Review! Review! Review!


End file.
